


Special Surprise, Steve’s Birthday Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Pregnancy, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Surprises, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets a surprise for his birthday, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after they avenge Joe’s death.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Kudos: 6





	Special Surprise, Steve’s Birthday Surprise:

*Summary: Steve gets a surprise for his birthday, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This happens after they avenge Joe’s death.*

Commander Steve McGarrett was working on his office, Life was pretty good, He is gonna celebrate his birthday with his ohana. He, & his girlfriend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins are back together, They are doing great, & taking it slow this time, & there is no rush. For the first time, He was very happy.

Catherine came rushing in, The Former Naval Beauty went straight to Steve’s office, & shut the door, so they can have privacy, & talk. The team was surprised, & Officer Tani Rey was the first one to speak, & break the silence. “What do you think that was all about ?”, She asked with concern in her voice, & the others shook heads, They have no idea.

“We don’t know what it could be, She rushed in there in a hell of a hurry”, Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man looked at the closed door to the former seal’s office. Officer Junior Reigns sighed, The Younger Seal said, “We just have to wait, & find out”, He went to get the lunch that he brought, & set it up right then, & there. Officer Adam Noshimuri added, “Let’s just think positively”, The Former Yakuza Leader went to help him out.

Sgt. Quinn Liu said, “Adam’s right, Let’s just wait for Steve to tell us about what’s going on”, She set up the drinks. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, “Let’s give them a space”. The Blond said no more, & just enjoyed bring around his ohana. They waited for the couple to come out, After a couple of minutes they did.

They were both full of emotion, Catherine was the first one to break, “I am pregnant, We’re gonna have a baby !”, She exclaimed excitingly, as she was surrounded by hugs, & kisses. Steve cried happily, “I’m gonna be a father, I’m gonna be a father !”, He knew because of his radiation sickness, His chances were slim. The Whole Ohana expressed their “congratulations” to the happy couple. The Five-O Commander noticed that the shorter man didn’t say a word to him.

“Not a word, Danno ?, Nothing ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked, as he looked at him, Danny got choked up, & he tightly hugged him close to him. Then, He reaches out for Catherine, who was gladly to be pulled into the hug, & snuggled into it. “I have only one thing to say, Guys, It’s about damn time, It’s about damn time”, He said emotionally, & smiles, as he hugs him.

The End.


End file.
